Nothing Short of Bloody Hell!
by x Judeh x
Summary: Lily has a Christmas Gift that James will never forget.


Nothing Short of.. Bloody Hell! By Judith A. Moskalyk  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.. Don't sue. I have money.. but I need it for my car insurance.  
  
Author's note: This story is written based on a Roleplay Game that I did with a very very dear friend of mine. -nod- I love her James. -giggle-.. anyway..  
  
Christmas time. It was always my favorite time of year. The tinsle glistening off the tree, the mistletoe hanging over the staircase. Perfect. Not only that, it was my first Christmas as James Potter's wife. Lily Potter. It had a certain ring to it, didn't it? Anyway, I was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when my dear, loving husband had walked in the door. Merlin.. he wore too much cologne.  
  
"Wow.'' I heard James say in a marveled tone. I went to stand at the doorway which joined the kitchen and the living room. "That looks fantastic Lily.. what do you call this stuff again?" He picked up a long strand of tinsel and held it up very close to his face, peering at it through his glasses. I love those glasses on him. "Fascinating. Very... shiny." I had to laugh at him.  
  
"Tinsel, love." I replied, smiling at him as I went over to kiss him hello. He smelt of pine and a dew on the grass.. Damn him. As soon as I reached him, he swept me into a kiss. Damn I love that man.  
  
"The boys are going to love it here." He murmured against my lips. "We'll give Sirius the couch and Remus the extra bedroom?" Oh yes. How could I forget. Sirius and Remus were going to spend Christmas Day and night with us. This should be interesting, especially since I have yet to tell James that I'm expecting. We're expecting. Oh I can't wait to see his reaction.  
  
"You know, James.. We won't be able to use that guest room as a guest room for much longer.."  
  
"Bollocks, Lil. Sirius isn't going to move in here with us, though I think that would be a wicked idea. I told him that you saw this house as a way to finally have some privacy in our relationship, which means he's not..."  
  
I had to sigh at him. "That's not what I mean, James."  
  
Only James Potter could look me in the eye and reply with such total innocence. "Then what in the blazes are you talking about, Love?"  
  
I couldn't keep a straight face. "Nothing, James." I replied softly, sighing. Nope. I wasn't going to tell him.. well not at the moment anyway. Wait a bit. Yep. That was a plan. "Can you finish setting the table while I make sure I didn't burn the food?"  
  
"Lily, I can't tell you how high in respects I keep you for cooking, " James called as he headed to the dining room to set the table. I had walked back into the kitchen to make sure that everything was in order, when I heard him coming in after me, opening a drawer to get silverware for two table settings.  
  
James wasn't a bad cook himself.. but let's just say we'd probably spend more time eating out then having things cooked by him.  
  
"I guess it's a good think I'm cooking Christmas dinner." I stated as I turned to watch him. I pulled my wand from my pocket to magically lift the beef roast from the oven, before I went and checked on the potatoes. I then started to mash them magically, and then giggled, seeing my dear husband in a predicament with the tinsel from the tree. He had some in his hair, but I wouldn't say a thing.  
  
"Well I'm making pie. Whether or not you make the actual dinner. And Sirius is probably bringing some bizarre concoction of his. Lils, promise me if has anything regarding some sort of explosion in the title... you won't drink it?" Yep. That's James. The ever caring husband of mine. That and protective. He's still convinced that Sirius would come after me in a last attempt to snog me.  
  
"I won't. I just hope Remus brings butterbeer. I could really use some of that right now."  
  
"Addiction..." James stated in a singsongy voice.  
  
"Not.." I replied, rolling my eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Love. I fully support it. And if Remus doesn't bring any, I'll get some. Since I AM the man of the house. "  
  
I could see his expression now. It's that stupid look that made him look like he was trying not to giggle. Seriously. But I had to laugh. He had another seven or eight months to be the man of the house. "C'mon James. Let's eat."  
  
"Is it ready?" Oh so innocent, yet very mischeivious James had asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
I could see the gleam in his eye. "Excellent." James replied. I know that tone anywhere. It was his loving, 'I can't believe that I married you and it's our first Christmas together' voice. He used that one lots.  
  
I turned and watched him, biting my lip. Oh hell. I might as well give it another try. "James? After Christmas do you think we could.. er... redecorate the guest room?"  
  
James had already slid into the chair and started to pile food on his plate when I went to sit down. "Sure love. I'll leave that to you. You're better with things of that sort. " Yes. That was true. Hell I even picked his tie out every morning.  
  
But Oi! He was clueless wasn't he? "I'll need help though. You know.. picking out colors. I haven't decided on blue or pink." I tried again.  
  
"PINK!? Bloody hell, Lils. I'm not having a pink room. "  
  
"You wouldn't be living in it would you?"  
  
"No, but any of our guests, would not want to stay in a PINK room. Besides, I need somewhere to go when you kick me out of the bedroom."  
  
"Not after July you won't." I replied dryly, placing some meat and mashed potatoes on my plate.  
  
"What?" The clueless prat replied. My clueless prat.  
  
"I said not after July."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I sighed. I couldn't play these games anymore. "James.. just eat."  
  
"No. Lily you're acting very... mysterious." James had said, reaching across the table, placing his hand on mine softly. "Tell me what's going on."  
  
"After dinner, I'll tell you. I promise."  
  
"Alright." He seemed content with that answer, but somewhat suspicious as he returned to his own food.  
  
I couldn't eat anymore. Slowly standing up, I cleared my plate, only to find James following suite, and well following me into the kitchen.  
  
" So...?"  
  
I needed to change the subject. "I talked to Mum today. They can't make it Christmas dinner."  
  
"Oh, how sad." James replied rather bluntly, helping me clear the table. "I'm sure they were absolutely heartbroken." He rolled his eyes, placing some dishes in the sink.  
  
"Dad was. you know how he likes to pester you about the wizarding world, as I'm only a muggleborn, and your a pureblooded." I shrugged, walking up behind. I was tired, so I just wrapped my arms around him, my forehead resting between his shoulderblades.  
  
"Never really could tell if the man liked me or not. I feel as though he found me more fascinating than interesting. If you can see the difference."  
  
I had to chuckle. Letting go of him, I felt as if I could try one more time. "James? How would you react if I wrote to Dumbledore, telling him to prepare for another generation of Marauders?"  
  
"He'd probably piss himself with excitement... we were his favourite kids ever! But who could ever match us? They'd have to be our chil-"  
  
Pause.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"And.. you're sure it's.. mine?"  
  
I had to laugh. "James! Of course it's yours!"  
  
James' mouth spread into a grin that radiated absolute thrill and euphoria. He then proceeded to lance forward and pounce on me. "AHHHHH!"  
  
I hugged him tightly, laughing still.  
  
"Lily. This is fantasitc.. amazing.. I'm going to be a father!"  
  
"I know. You are going to make a wonderful father.''  
  
"What're we going to call him? It is a him, right? How about.... James..."  
  
I had to laugh. My husband was priceless. "James, love, settle down. We can decide that stuff later. I have until July."  
  
"We, Lily." He smirked. "We have until July. Us. Our kid.. Ohhh, Sirius is going to wet himself... Remus will be happy... like... appropriately happy. Sirius is going to shit a badger.. he'll want to adopt it. Good Godric. We can't tell Sirius. " James was babbling in his excited state.  
  
I had to do something. Raising a finger I pressed it gently to James' lips. " Shh. Love, we'll have to tell Sirius. He's constantly over here. We can't just tell him that I'm gaining weight, and then I suddenly lose it in July. "  
  
"That would work.. you know he'd beleive that too." James jested, taking my hand away from his face.  
  
"He's daft, James.. but not that daft." I smiled, shaking my head.  
  
"Mmmm." My husband murmured, pulling me closer to him. "So how long have you kept this from me?"  
  
"Since the end of November." I replied softly, my head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME!?!"  
  
"Nope. I thought it could be your Christmas gift." I rationalized, seeing the bewildered look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh.. well that's thoughtful of you. Has it really been that long since we've shagged?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah.. You went away after that. Remember? Those games in Bulgaria and France?"  
  
James looked thoughtful, before he nodded. "Oh yeah.. Wow.. I'm sorry love. Talk about deprivation."  
  
I had to smile. "It's alright love. Besides, I got something better then a shage from my husband."  
  
"A kid?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"It's going to be a little hellraiser," James stated simply, with an expression of pure seriousness. "Really , it will."  
  
"Like it's father." I commented, teasing. But James was taking this seriously.  
  
"Exactly! It'll have my genes. There's no stopping it."  
  
"Hopefully this child will have my common sense." I sighed.  
  
"It'd better have your brain. My looks, your brain... actually.. your eyes. It better have your eyes. Those beautiful.." He kissed my cheekbone, high up near my eyes, "Green.." Kiss.. "Eyes.." Kiss.  
  
Oh how James would shite his pants if he found out that his son would look exactly like him. "I love you, James." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. I was too happy beyond words.  
  
"And I, you, My Lily." He replied in the same whisper. His Lily. Noone elses.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Love."  
  
"Happy Christmas to you," James smiled down at me. A gentle, warm smile he shared to me. "To my love."  
  
The End. 


End file.
